kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikeman
|classification = Robo Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 12,000,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Motor Cycling Kick, Kill The Sky Dive, Electric Ring|japanese_voice = Masato Hirano|anime = Anime 2 Episode 13 (First Appearance)|manga = Manga Chapter 292 (First Appearance)}} is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. 'About' Bikeman was a Machine Choujin in the form of a motorbike and served as Kinnikuman Zebra's Center Guard. At first, he was called , but a character with the same name appeared in Kamen Rider V3, so it was changed to Bikeman. He has a dangerous personality and shakes with excitement during a rough fight. He is usually shaped like a normal human, but he can transform into the shape of an autobike. He could also manipulate electricity at will. Zebra relies heavily on his fighting abilities. He charges up his engine by plugging into his teammate Motorman. Like his teammates, he refers to Zebra as ; : 'Story' When the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne was announced, Kinnikuman Zebra went searching for a team. He found Bikeman and tested his skills. When pleased, he offered Bikeman 3,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars to fight on his Team. Bikeman went to Kumamoto Castle with Zebra and Parthenon to watch the Team Kinnikuman vs. Team Mariposa match. Bikeman devises a strategy and they head for Himeji to prepare for the fight against Team Kinnikuman. Before entering Himeji Castle, Bikeman is attacked and knocked out by Ramenman, who then ties him up and disguises as him. Yosaku finds Bikeman and unties him, and Bikeman makes it to the fight in time to see his imposter save Terryman. Bikeman, feeling disgraced in the eyes of Zebra, challenges Ramenman to his specialty match, a . Parthenon then pulls a lever inside one of the corner posts and a spherical steel cage drops around the ring. Before entering the ring, Bikeman is gassed up by Parthenon. Bikeman starts off believing he is in command, taking advantage of Ramenman's fear of cage matches (developed from his brutal match against Warsman at the 21st Choujin Olympics). However, Ramenman only fakes his fears and soon gains an advantage. Parthenon then throws Bikeman's tires into the ring and Bikeman begins attacking Ramenman with his Motor Cycling Kicks. He also uses the cages spherical shape as a ramp. Ramenman eventually jumps onto Bikeman and rides him into the cage. Ramenman then applies his trademark Camel Clutch, but Bikeman knocks him off with his Control Loop Tire. ''He then molds part of the cage into a ramp and perform his Kill The Sky Dive, causing Ramenman's heart to stop. However, Ramenman is revived by the tears of Kinnikuman, Robin Mask, and the fans and the match continues. Bikeman tries the Kill The Sky Dive again but slips on the tears and is slammed into the canvas by Ramenman's new finishing move the '''Kowloon Wall Drop. Bikeman survives however and traps Ramenman with his Electric Ring. He then powers up with Motorman and hits Ramenman with another Kill The Sky Dive. He creates a loop ramp with his Electric Ring and runs over Ramenman's forearms. He tries to perform his Buzz Saw Drive but Ramenma destroys the Electric Ring. Bikeman tries another Kill The Sky Dive but misses, the impact causing the chains holding the cage still to break. Ramenman takes advantage of this and begins striking the cage repeatedly, causing it to spin violently. Bikeman gets caught in a whirlwind and blown through the roof of the cage. Ramenman then jumps up after Bikeman and performs the Kowloon Wall Drop on top of the cage, defeating him. With his last breath, Bikeman tells the others of the Muscle Prophecy's prediction of Himeji and Nagoya Castle fusing together. Techniques ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; 'Career Information' ;Championships *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (20th Place) ;Titles *Team Zebra: Center Guard ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *Δ Kinnikuman Zebra *X Ramenman (Sneak Attack) *X Ramenman (Kowloon Wall Drop) References Category:Akugyou Chojin Category:Zebra Team Category:Robo Chojin Category:Characters from Australia Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Male characters